Lean On Me
by Jyoti
Summary: Grace and Ben are feeling lonely. Is it possible that they can be lonely together?


**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my third Secret Life Story so far. I decided to go ahead and write about Grace and Ben well because, Grace is my favorite character, and I've always thought that they two of them would be so cute together. I think they understand each other and Grace can help Ben with all the crap that he's going through. Sorry if you don't like them. And I know that they're probably not the most popular couple but whatever, I like them so that's all that matters lol xD

**Lean On Me**

**Grace**

"Ok, yes I understand." I heard my mother say over the phone. When she hung up, I glanced at her curiously, "Who was that?"

"Your school, they said the weather is so hot that they have to cancel school today. But it looks like you weren't heading out to go to school anyway." She told me, glancing down at my sweat pants and thank top. And she was absolutely right. I wasn't planning on going. I just had my heart broken, why should I go?

I sighed, taking a seat, "To be honest I really wasn't going to go to school. I-I had a bit of a rough night yesterday."

My mom decided to start making some breakfast, I guess she figured that this was going to be one of 'those' conversations. You know, the long ones where I end up talking non stop? "So what happened?" She asked me with concern in her eyes.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was non other than my two brothers. Tom and Jacob. Ugh, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Jacob...but everyday he reminds me of how my own father betrayed me. But, I've gotten used to having two brothers.

"Shouldn't we go? We're going to be late for school." Jacob said and I rolled my eyes, suddenly feeling irritable, "We're not going to school idiot! It's too hot."

"Grace! Be nice to your brother." She told me, and I shrugged it off.

"Is t-that... the Chri-stian way to be?" Tom said to me in a taunting voice.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and held in a sigh, "I really am a Christian Tom! I'm just a little...down right now."

"Why?" He asked me, and I felt like I was going to cry all over again. My eyes began to water up, and I bit my lip but that wouldn't stop it at all.

"BECAUSE JACK BROKE UP WITH ME!" I yelled at him, and I instantly regretted it. Silence filled the room until I started talking again, "I-I'm sorry Tom...I just don't understand why it happened. I gave him all that I could. He told me that he respected my decision to not have sex, and then all of the sudden he's just like, 'hey Grace, i think it's best we break up.' My eyes were beginning to get blurry, and I wiped them quickly.

My mom sighed, "I'm not going to lie and say that I want you guys back together. Grace, Jack is bad news. He keeps cheating on you, breaking your heart, and pushing you to have sex. Don't you want someone better than that? Someone who gets you for you? Grace you're doing so well at getting your life back together. Don't you want that to continue?"

I drew in a deep breath, "I guess..."

"You guess?" Jacob said, his eyes widened at me.

"Ok, never mind what you want. Think about what you deserve. And the next time you get into a relationship think about if this guy is really for you Grace. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I'm sure that you will find a much better guy than Jack. Nothing against him. I like Jack. I just don't like you and Jack together." She explained.

But I was already done listening. She just didn't understand what he meant to me, "I need to go out for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"Grace-" But I just ignored her and walked out the door.

**Ben **

I sat at the park, staring at the basket of food in my hand. I've made so many mistakes...and I can never change them. Everyone that I've ever loved or given a chance to has abandoned me. Even my own friend Henry slept with the woman I loved. Why? What did I possibly do to deserve this? It wasn't fair! My eyes were getting red, and I took out a bottle of water and jugged it down, continuing to wallow is self pity. And why shouldn't I have the right to do that? I've been through a lot...and yet everyone has moved on but me. It's just not fair!

**Grace **

20 minutes later, and I still wasn't home. The heat hit me hard, and soon I was taking in heavy breaths and licking my dry lips. I found myself at a park and I decided to search all over for a water fountain, I needed it. My lips were dry of thirst.

But instead of finding a water fountain, I found myself looking at a dark haired boy instead. He had a sad expression on his face and he was sitting on the bench, drowning himself in self-pity (trust me, I know exactly what it looks like). I took another glance at him, and I knew exactly who it was, "Ben?"

Ben turned and looked at me, he gave me a quick smile before turning back. I took a seat next to him, "What are you doing here? It's way too hot to be outside."

"I could ask you the same thing." He muttered.

"Fair enough." I said, and he gave me another smile.

"So why are you out here?" He asked me with a curious tone. I could tell that he didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but I did. That's just how I vent.

I sighed, "J-Jack...h-he broke up with me."

Ben sighed, "I'm really sorry Grace. But you're too good for him anyway."

I was appalled actually. Did everyone think this way? That I was too good for Jack? I sighed, "I know it's just that...well I keep thinking that maybe, just maybe if we get back together, everything will go back to the way it was. Like maybe all of the stuff that I did in the past will suddenly be forgotten, and I won't be known as the 'naughty christian'."

He laughed, and that made me smile. I was happy to make him laugh. We weren't close friends anymore, but I noticed how sad he would look at school. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and it was my Christian duty to help.

"You know Grace, t-that's exactly how I feel, about Amy." Ben said, staring down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I pushed.

"I mean...I think I finally get it now. The only reason that I'm still chasing after Amy is because life was so good with her. It brings me back to the good time when I was still a virgin and my best friends were Henry and Alice. It makes me remember how naive, and how happy I truly was. I would give anything to have that back." Ben told me, and I looked at him apologetically.

"Hey- I grabbed his hand- you're not alone in this. We've both lost a lot. But tell me, I thought you were happy with that red head girl. What's her name?" I said, thinking long and hard.

"Dylan... her names Dylan and I-I don't know. I mean, she was there for me when I needed to forget about Adrian. I've always loved Amy but with Adrian, gosh, it was a new kind of feeling. But then we got a divorce and I felt like I would never get her back. So when Dylan came along, with her bright smile and seemingly innocent ways, I thought, maybe God had answered my prayers for once." Ben sighed.

"What happened with Dylan? Aren't you still with her?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No...she broke up with me. She said that her family is more important and as of right now, she's going out with- he choked, Henry."

"Oh my gosh Ben! I'm so sorry. But hey, you've got me. I'll be your friend no matter what." I gave a cheesy grin. I'll remember to face palm myself later.

Ben smiled at me, "Thanks Grace...that means a lot. Hey since you're here, do you maybe want some food? I was planning a picnic for Dylan but apparently that's not going to work out."

Time passed by and we were both eating and laughing. We talked about when Ben and Henry first saw me and thought that I was gorgeous. And I admitted to him that when I came up to him on the first week of school, I did think he was quite handsome in a dorky way. Oh but he's definitely not dorky anymore. He's...beautiful. I shook my head of these thoughts. We had already had a fling once, I didn't want to go through that again. We were finally opening up to each other, why would I want to ruin that?

"It's nice to get away from my crazy family." I told him, and he smiled, "Mine too...with Leo and Camille kissing at the house and making me want to gag, it gets pretty annoying."

"So Ben...I hate to ask but are you over them?" I said, not baring to look into his eyes.

"All of them?" Ben questioned.

"All of the girls that you've ever been with." I explained.

He sighed, "Kind of...I'm over Amy because although I really did care for her, my love for her wore off and maybe she belongs with Ricky. I loved her more than he ever will, but it's time to let her go. Adrian is hard to let go of, but I see how happy she is with Omar and I would never come between that because I really do care about her, and I want her to be happy. And of course I'm over Dylan. She got me into a lot of trouble and some of these things could be very dangerous. I don't agree with her being with Henry, but I have to start to grow up. But there's one girl that I don't know if I should let go of. She's the girl who I think cares about me the most, and isn't afraid to show it."

I raised an eyebrow at him, and gave him a confused look, "Who?"

"You." He admitted, and I blushed. That's so sweet of him!

Slowly, I leaned into toward him and planted a kiss on his lips. He returned it and pulled his body closer to mine. I felt my arms getting weak. I don't think I've ever been kissed like that before.

When we let go, we lay down and watched the clouds. I grabbed his hand and told him, "Ben...it's no accident that we're here right now. God brought us to each other because we both know what it's like to go through such hard obstacles in our life."

"Amen." Ben chuckled a little, and Grace rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked up at the clouds again, and she could have sworn that she saw a glowing figure smiling at her.

_So what do you guys think? Leave a review!_


End file.
